Very Merry Hetalia Xmas
by KitsuneMomo
Summary: It Chrismas time in Hetalia world. Greece and Japan are throwing a party.All the contries are invited. What dose Poland had planned to dress Japan up in Lemon in ch3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own APH. I am just a fan**

**summary:It Chrismas time in Hetalia world. Greece and Japan are throwing a the contries are invited. What dose Poland had planned to dress Japan up in Lemon in ch3**

**I love Japan X Greece a lot. This is collaboration of me and my Greece. It is a Xmas fic.**

**I use the Human names of the Characters if they have them Japan is Kiku and Greece is Herakles or Hera for short**

**Enjoy the fic read and review. flames will result in me laughing at you and a army of kittens being sent to take your soul. =3**

* * *

***Kiku was decorating the house for Xmas***

**~he walked into the living room; rubbing his eyes from his nap~ Kiku… why does it smell likes Pine in here?**

**Good afternoon Greece have a nice nap? And to answer your question I am decorating for Xmas**

**~blinks a bit at being called 'Greece', wondering when they'd fallen back to that in their relationship, shrugs~ It was an alright nap, no interesting dreams or anything… Oh that's right… I forgot it's almost December…**

***he hugged him a smiled***

**~he returned Kiku's hug &yawned a bit ~ How long I out for was? ~looks around the room~ Looks like you've been busy…**

**About two hours *Kiku said hanging some garland***

**That long? Wow… Sure didn't feel like it…**

***kisses him remembering has hung mistletoe where Greece was standing***

**~he wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist, deepening the kiss~**

***Kiku slipped his tongue in his mouth*******

**~he smiles into the kiss &softly tickled the tip of Kiku's tongue with his own~**

**The cats meowed in hunger**

***he smiled and put his arms around him… then pulled away hearing the cats… they were like their kids* the children are demanding food**

**~he frowned~ It's like having kids… I'll go put out some food…**

**Well at least if they walk in don't have to explain that daddy not hurting mommy**

**~he chuckled a bit~ They probably do it as often as we do… ~he snickered as he walked to the kitchen to grab a few cans of food~**

**If not more**** *Kiku chuckled***

**~he blinked at the labels on the cans~ Kiku… what flavor are these? You know I can't read Japanese…**

**Chicken livers****beef****shrimp****veal****goat *he walked in to the kitchen***

**Ok… ~he grabbed one of each, opened them &filled the bowls on the back porch~ There we go… Some yummies for you guys… ~he smiled & kneeled down to pet a few o' the cats as they ate~**

***Kiku hugged a big fat one that had been attacked by dogs recently and has a wounded foot. Then sets it down in front of a bowl*****he seems to be doing well after the fight with the dogs.****I am lucky my cats and dog get along so well**

**~he stood &smiled at Kiku~ yeah… he does look better… I got to find that dog &give his owner a piece of my mind… I swear… some people just don't care…**

**Think it was a stray dog**

**You're probably right… there's been a bunch more then usual lately..**

**It looks like it going to snow..****how dose some fresh grilled fish sound for dinner? I saw that the fishing boats came in today**

**~he smiled at the mention of snow~ Maybe we can make Snow Angels.. Fish sounds nice actually.. it's been awhile since we last had any..**

***laughs*no guys you have your food the fish is for us maybe I pick up a few large ones for you guys to share.**

**~he smirked~ You guys.. I know canned doesn't taste as good as the real thing.. but you'll just have to deal ~he chuckled, wrapping in arm around Kiku's waist~**

***kisses him* **

**~he returned the kiss &ruffled Kiku's hair, smiling~ **

***he smiled and put on his shoes and jacket* you watch the children be back soon with the fish any thing else we need from the market?**

**Grab some milk while your out.. I think we're running low.. Bye Mommy.. Daddy'll stay home with the kids.. ~he laughed as the waved~**

***he waved and headed down the hill to the market place. the female neighbors who still thought Kiku was a female waved***

**~he smiled to himself &walked back into the house, he sat on the couch with a box of decorations on his lap, he looked through them, smiling as he pulled some out before putting them back in carefully~**

***Kiku came back about a half hour later. he kicked off his shoes at the door. the cats followed him to the kitchen* honey I am home~**

**~he chuckled softly, walked back into the Kitchen &kissed Kiku's cheek~ Welcome back Mommy.. Daddy missed you.. ~he smirked~**

***He put the milk away and got the fish ready to marinade*****So dose daddy want his daily afternoon delight?****or will it wait till after dinner and we can work on the house and getting it ready for xmas **

**~he grinned devilishly at the mention of 'delights', then frowned as the other thought crossed his mind~ I guess it can wait 'till after.. ~he shrugged~ I am kind of hungry after all.. &it'd be fun to put up decorations together.**

**well the fish marinating so lets go start on decorating**

**~Herakles smiled and nodded~ Alright **

***The two walked to the living room and started to decorate the house for the holidays***

***Kiku laughed as Hera tried to untangle some lights and got tangled in them him self.***

***The cats watched the two. Following them wondering what was going on. They kissed more then normal especially when they were under a area where they had hung mistletoe***

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review it now**

Specal thanks to my friend for beta reading it for me. We are working on ch2 which will have the Xmas party. depending on how you all like it i may add in the lemoms we did for The two lovers birth days.


	2. update!

author rant/updat:

This fic is currently on hold. our brains are currently a bit fried. we ahd a ch2 in the works but it got lost and the rest of the nations were bing poopy heads about helping us on the Xmas party. Hope to get them to help soon. when i edit i will talk your ideas in to consderation. I was told many things some like it in that format others in paraphgraphs. Ch may be in para form since it will be more then two people. and yes i know it spelt Heracles Karpusi but in greek it is Herakles greece is Greek and prefers the K to the C * bows* hope to have you all reading the real Ch 2 soon


End file.
